


Tag Tangle

by SparkyNomad



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Deceit, Dog Tags, F/M, Obedience, Off-World, Screw the Regs, Smut, Tent Sex, Trust, breath play, yes smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkyNomad/pseuds/SparkyNomad
Summary: Sam and Jack find themselves in a bit of a tangle. And Sam leaves it up to Jack to get them out of the pickle.Colonel/Major wrist slap naughty, naughty ficAKA, screw the regs
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 20
Kudos: 75





	Tag Tangle

**Author's Note:**

> THIS CONTAINS BREATH PLAY
> 
> Honestly, don't want to have to put this on as a warning but there are stupid people in the world: DO YOUR RESEARCH before deciding to play with breath play IRL.

“G’night Carter”

“Goodnight, Sir”

She couldn’t help but smile softly as she tucked herself into her sleeping bag. The Colonel was a light sleeper, so of course he’d hear her enter the tent after her watch, but ever the gentleman he always kept his eyes closed as she stripped down to her tank top and boy shorts.

Like hell he did.

He smirked as he peered through one half closed eye. He’s never denied he’s a dirty old man. He claims and owns that remark regularly. She’d caught him once and laughed at him. Clearly he’d got away with it and the adorable blush dusting her cheeks had told him she hadn’t minded.

Taking second watch and he taking first meant the next four hours should be undisturbed so long as everything remained as it was. No one climbing in or out of the tent, no rustling of sleeping bags and sleeping in with the Colonel meant no muttering or earth quaking snoring from Daniel.

Settling down, Sam rolled onto her side and turned down the lantern hanging above their sacks until darkness settled over them. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, finding her senses overwhelmed with his scent and hummed softly in appreciation, a contented smile on her lips. As much as she shouldn’t, she did love being able to be this close to him and a two-man tent didn’t leave much room for stretching out.

“Something on your mind?”

Sam peeled one eye open and (once her eyes had adjusted) found the Colonel smirking down at her from his inflated pillow. Her smile grew wider and she snuggled further into her sack, wrapping her arms around herself as she closed her eyes again.

“Just comfy”

“On the floor? Camping?”

Stifling a yawn, she replied “Yes, Sir” her voice soft and sleepy. She heard a low chuckle and thought she felt a finger stroke her cheek, but she was far too tired to check.

“Sleep” She heard and hummed in agreement, before softly falling into her dreams.

\-------------------

“Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap”

Sam’s eyes shot open at the sound of the Colonels whispered distress and she sat up, grabbing for her zat, before promptly being dragged back down by the chain around her neck

“Ah, what the-”

“Carter, hey, it’s okay, just calm down”

Focusing in the darkness, Sam suddenly realised her nose was directly beside the Colonels, his deep brown eyes gazing up at her blue as she leaned down over him, her lips so very close... So close that if she just-

With her stomach doing somersaults and her heart racing, she threw herself backwards, back to her own bedroll, the Colonel following her, practically landing with his chest on top of hers. This was wrong, they couldn’t be doing this. What about her career? What about his career? What about Teal’c and Daniel? Would they hear them? Could they get away with it if they were quiet? Could _she_ be quiet? After all, she’d dreamed of this moment. Maybe not quite like this but-

“Jesus, Carter, will you just-”

Her mind was racing as her hands gripped his shoulders

“Sir, what are you doing?!” Her voice betrayed her, her question coming out in a squeaked breath

They couldn’t do this, could they?

“Carter, RELAX” His growl vibrated through her chest and she flattened herself against the ground.

Placing his hands either side of her and pushing himself up, Jack became aware she was finally paying attention, her eyes wide in shock, her pupils slightly blown and her breathing short and shallow. She slowly calmed herself from the shock, but the more Jack watched her, the more she wriggled beneath him. Shit.

“Carter, I-”

“Sir?”

“Our tags”

Sam blinked up at him before her eyes dropped to the chains tangled between them. Shit. She suddenly understood and her racing mind screamed to a halt in the marathon it was running and she breathed a sigh of relief.

“Oh”

“Yeah”

Sam felt her cheeks redden in blush, hoping the tent was dark enough he wouldn’t see, before a small giggle escaped her lips. Jack let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding and also chuckled softly.

“C’mon” He pulled her up to sit in front of him and turned his eye to untangling their tags.

It wasn’t until a couple of minutes into the untangling that Sam realised how they were sitting, her in her tank top and shorts, him in his sleep tee and boxers.

Jack was sat with his legs wide and either side of her as she sat with her knees tucked up and her calves crossed, her arms wrapped around her knees as she leaned slightly forward in an attempt to give more slack on the chain. In the dim light of their tent, she could see the furrow of the Colonels brow and his tongue poking out ever so slightly as he concentrated, his fingers working tirelessly on untangling. She could feel his body heat, his breath on her arms, and suddenly realised the hair on his calves tickling her skin. Closing her eyes, she willed her heart to remain calm, attempted to control her breathing, both failing miserably. The rumble of his voice broke through.

“I can hear you thinking”

“I’m not thinking” She answered, far too quickly for someone who apparently wasn’t thinking. He chuckled softly.

“I can also hear you breathing”

“Well, y’know, the human body needs oxygen in order to function”

“I think we’re going to be lacking oxygen in our little tent with how you’re breathing”

She could hear the smirk in his voice and her breath hitched. Of course he’d noticed. Well, two could play at that game.

“Just… just get us untangled… Sir.”

She lowered her chin to her knees and looked up at him. Somehow he seemed to be concentrating harder and she watched as he continued to untangle. 

\--------

Holy crap. Jack could feel the heat coming off her in waves. She never normally gave off heat like this, but if her breathing was anything to go by, she was definitely just as affected by this as he was. He could feel himself twitching in his boxers and was finding it harder and harder to concentrate on untangling these damn tags.

How the hell had that even happened, anyway? This had never been an issue before!

Not only were they sat in far closer proximity than was deemed ‘safe’, Jack couldn’t help but notice he was staring straight forward and directly at Carters breasts, her pale skin causing definite visibility even in the darkness. It was at this point he both thanked and cursed himself for not forcing her to wear more than a tank top and undies when sleeping. Attempting to narrow his field of vision to just the knotted chains felt like the most difficult thing he’d had to do all year considering all he could think about was squishing his face between those two gorgeous pillows of soft yet firm flesh. He felt himself twitch again. Shit.

Sam fidgeted slightly and he felt her ankle brush against his thigh which shot arousal straight to his groin. He cursed his sharp intake of breath. There was no way in hell he was going to survive this. And he was absolutely going to hell for this. She fidgeted again and Jack cleared his throat.

“Could you stay still?” He growled 

“Sorry” replied the whisper, but he could see the smirk on her face.

“And stop giggling, I’m trying to concentrate”

With that he watched as Sam hid her face behind her arms and congratulated himself on making her laugh once more. Does this count for today’s count or tomorrow, he wondered, before he was thrown from his thoughts as Sam ran her hands up and down the backs of her thighs, massaging them.

“You okay?”

“Yeah I’m just getting cramp”

“I’m nearly done”

He continued on in silence again for another couple of minutes before a sigh from Sam threw up another distraction.

“I just need to-”

Jack watched as Sam turned and faced away from him, pitying the loss of boobs in his face, stretching her legs out, following the line of his legs with hers.

“Sir, I need to stretch”

“I’m almost done”

“If I don’t stretch soon I’m gonna get cramp” she warned again

He sighed.

“Okay fine”

Shuffling up behind her, he felt Sam freeze as his chest rested against her back.

“What are you doing?”

“Giving you room to stretch”

“If anything, I now have less room”

“Yes, but we’re still attached.”

“Oh”

“Yes, oh, now stretch”

He felt Sam sigh before she reached down for her foot, and then realised what a monumentally bad decision he just made. Their chains caused him to be pulled down halfway with her, but he still had view of his chest, a few inches from her, leaning forward over her, the line of her back leading down to her backside of which his crotch was very nearly snuggled against as she practically bent herself in half. Unfortunately, with this wonder of a sight (he’d be happy to claim it as the eighth wonder of the world on Earth), Jack junior decided to continue waking up. Almost as if a comedy of errors, as Jack stared down at his boxers, he could see himself filling out further and further and getting closer and closer to the curve of Carters ass. This was most definitely not what he had planned.

Forcing a hand down to cover himself outside his boxers, Jack pushed back against himself, attempting to stay as far from Carter as possible.

“Sir, I need more slack, you’re strangling me”

“How far down do you need to stretch, Carter?!” Jack attempted to hide the incredulous squeak, but failed miserably

“Sir, please”

Mentally Jack cursed as he leaned further forward, eyes squeezing shut as he scrambled around in his brain for something, anything, that would help in this situation.

Jacob. Jacob Carter and his disapproving look.

There it is.

There’s the deflation.

Jack breathed a sigh of relief. Holy crap that was close. His eyes shot open as he felt Sam moving again, attempting to sit up. Holding his hand on her back, Jack stopped her from sitting up. He was nowhere near ready for that yet.

“Uh, Sir?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I… can I sit up now please?”

“Not just yet”

“But-” He heard her moment of realisation and saw her body move with her silent giggle.

“Are you okay, Sir?”

“Yep, no problem, just uh, just trying to undo the thingy”

With one hand on his boxers and the other on her back, this was clearly a lie.

“Okay, I’ll just go back to stretching”

“Okay, yeah, you do that”

Jacks eyes almost left his head as she stretched out further and further in front of her, pushing her hands forward across the floor, dragging him with her, Jacks hand dropping to her waist in an attempt to pull her back up

“Carter” his voice betrayed him. No human being should be able to stretch like that.

“Carter” he tried again

“Carter you can’t stretch that far, there’s not enough slack on the chain”

“That’s okay” she replied, her words oozing confidence with a soft hum as she stretched further, the chain pulling on the back of his neck, and oh boy did he know he was in trouble then.

He felt Sam shuffle back toward him, the curve of her ass now firmly pressing against the back of his hand, his hand pressing even firmer against his once more growing length. Not even Jacob Carter could help him now.

“Carter…” His voice broke and somewhere from the darkness her hand grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand from between them. Jacks breath was knocked from him as he finally felt her ass pressed against him through two flimsy pieces of cloth, and his hands gripped either side of her waist. Sam sat up and pushed back against him, her head resting on his shoulder as she whispered in his ear

“Much better…”

\-----------------

It was like a dam broke. One second he was using everything he had to resist, and the next he was sinking his teeth into her neck as his hands roughly grabbed at her breasts through her shirt. She hummed in approval as he kissed and licked at the mark on her neck, her arms rising either side of her as she arched her back away from him, pushing her breasts into his hands, her hands running through his hair. Jack latched his teeth onto the base of her neck, sending a jolt of passion through her as she moaned for him

“Sir”

Jack felt his hips push forward against her, rubbing against her back through his shorts and he felt the rumble of a chuckle in his chest as he ran his nose along the curve of her ear

“I’ve wanted to hear you say it like that for _years_ ”

His breath played against the short hairs behind her ear and she shivered as a trail of goosebumps travelled from her neck down her arms. Jack followed the trail around her neck, nuzzling his nose into the hairs at the back of her neck as her head fell forward, littering her with kisses. Sam wriggled back against him again and he groaned, his hands pulling her tank top up to gain access to the soft skin underneath, spreading his right hand across her toned stomach and holding her against his chest, his left latched onto her breast, his hips rocking against her.

Kissing up the side of her neck, his fingers toying along the top of the waistband of her shorts, Jack growled in her ear and squeezed again, her nipple now caught between his first and middle finger

“I want you”

Sam felt a shock pulse through her from the breath on her neck, through her heart, down to the depths of her centre.

“Yes” Her breathy reply wasn’t more than a whimper. Seeking solid permission, Jacks right hand ran down the outside of her shorts, his nails now toying with the sensitive skin on the inside of her thighs

“Are you sure?” With her hands still in his hair, Sam gripped his hair with her left whilst her right joined his on her thigh. Without hesitation, she lifted his hand and pressed it between her legs, pushing his fingers against the damp warmth as she hooked her legs either side of his and leaned further back. She looked up into his eyes, the blue rim of her iris barely visible against her blown pupils.

“Yes”

Jack felt himself twitch and lurch once more. She was going to kill him. She was absolutely going to kill him. But at least he’d go with a smile on his face

Sam removed her hand from his and gripped the back of his neck, massaging softly as she mimicked his pressing fingers, his fingers toying gently as his heart raced, watching her. Pressing slightly harder, he felt more than heard her breath hitch as her whole body jumped and she pulled down with a soft moan

“Careful” He warned, knowing he was going to have a crick in his neck already, a smirk playing on his lips

“Sir… Jack, please”

Her whimper as he removed his hand was cut off by his lips on hers before she sat up straighter, turning to face him slightly, her right hand cradled between them as her left held his jaw. Their kiss grew passionate, tongues duelling before Jacks right hand slithered beneath the fabric of her shorts, his fingers gliding between her legs where he found her wet and willing. Jack broke the kiss with a moan

“Christ, you’re soaked”

Biting her bottom lip, Sam nodded, a saucy grin forming on her lips before he pressed his fingers against her again, her mouth falling open in surprise, her eyes closing, a small sound of pleasure falling from her lips. Jack growled and caught them with his own again as his fingers slowly began circling, pulling against her. Gradually Jack attempted to increase speed, but found his hand unable to move as freely as he’d like due to her shorts. That and the lack of circulation to his hand because of the damned waistband

“Take them off” Came the quiet order, and Sam obeyed as she would any other: quickly and efficiently. Well, as efficiently as she could whilst being restrained by the chain around her neck. As she moved, Jack watched, licking and sucking his fingers, practically drooling as one long, slender leg followed by the other, before her shorts were discarded, forgotten beside them. Sam sat back against him with her legs either side as before, but Jack repositioned her slightly, holding her against his chest with his left hand holding loose around her neck, his right hanging resting on her thigh.

“Do you trust me, Sam?” 

She nodded, her head resting on his shoulder, her breath catching as his fingers ran through her short curls

“Answer me”

“Yes, Sir. I trust you”

“Good” He growled, nuzzling her ear. His hand dropped between her thighs and he continued his ministrations, dipping his fingers into her to draw more moistness from her, circling and hunting as his left hand tightened and loosened around her throat. He could feel her breathing becoming shallow as he continued touching her, his left hand dropping to squeeze a breast through her tank, rolling a nipple between his fingers. As he did, she jumped, his fingers flicking over her clit just at the right time and a short, sharp moan falling from her lips.

“Shhhh” he cooed, his left hand rising to cover her mouth. “We don’t want the others to hear” With that, he pressed slightly harder with his right hand, increasing speed as he circled, her hips moving with him before he thrust his middle finger into her, her hips jumping, a surprised moan from her muffled by his hand as he pressed his face into her neck, panting.

“Shhhhh Sam” slowly he began moving his finger in and out of her, spreading her juices further up to cover her clit once more, before pressing his ring finger in with his middle, stretching her, Sams head lifted from his shoulder as she watched, her soft whimpers still muffled by his hand

“Gonna need to open you up a little more. I don’t want to hurt you” Sams head fell back once again with a moan as he pushed in deep, reaching as far as he could, curling forward slightly, before stopping, just rocking in and out very gently, his fingertips stroking softly. Feeling her panting against his hand, Jack moved it back to her throat. Pressing her face into his neck, Sam bit his skin in a haze of lust and he reprimanded her with a quick thrust of his fingers, tearing a moan from her lips, muffled against his neck. Slowly Jack slid his fingers from her once more, dragging up through to her clit where he resumed his hunt

“Remember, quiet” he whispered. She whimpered in response. He’d always wondered if he’d be able to reduce her to just small noises. File that sound away for future use. Jack began to build pressure once more, Sams hips rocking in response. Now his hand was free, he could build the speed he wanted. He could feel her legs tightening around his, her muscles jolting every so often with the increase in stimulation. Softly, Jack tightened his grip around the sides of her neck before releasing again a few seconds later.  
Her gasp and the feel of her smile against his cheek had him chuckling again

“You like that?” he asked, clearly pleased with himself. She nodded and hummed her appreciation before her breath caught again, his hand working her closer and closer to release. Slowly her noises became more frequent, Jack squeezing and releasing, rushing her brain with endorphins, working her faster, in smaller circles before he held her neck for longer. The sudden release they were chasing hit hard and was so sudden her loud moans caught him off guard. Jack clamped his hand down around her mouth, muffling her as much as he could as he helped her to ride through her shattering release. Her muscles tightened so hard, he thought she was going to dislocate his knee, her back arching, pushing her shoulders back against him, her hands gripping the sleeping bags below and her head pressing back against his shoulder. He held her tight, panting as his painfully hard erection pressed into her, his hand still working. Slowly she came down from her high, her moans becoming pants, gasping for breath as the aftershocks thudded through her. Jack grinned as she looked up at him, his hand falling from her mouth once more

“Holy Hannah” she gasped

“That good huh?” His schoolboy grin was proof of how pleased he was with himself. Keeping his eyes locked with hers he lifted his fingers to his mouth and sucked. Sam’s mouth fell open and her pupils blew wide once more.

“Okay, I won’t lie. That’s kinda…”

“Hot?”

“Yah”

“Good” He grinned again and leaned forward to kiss her.

“MajorCarter? Are you unwell?” Teal’c’s booming voice fired through the side of the tent, clearly less than three feet away, but also quiet enough to not wake Daniel, (if he’d even slept through that, thought Jack). Sam’s face dropped, panic crossing her features as she spun in Jacks lap, crouching in front of him as if prepared to run. Well, as far as the tag chains would let her. Jack shrugged, attempting not to snicker.

“Uh, no I’m uh, I’m fine, Teal’c. Thanks”

“Are you certain?” Sams eyes grew wide, staring at Jack, her eyebrows indicating ‘help!’

“Yah she’s fine, T. Just a dream” He winked

There was silence for a moment, as if Teal’c was thinking. Yup, he absolutely thinks that’s horse shit, thought Jack.

“Very well. If you are experiencing terrors of the night as severe as they sound, I recommend mentioning it to DoctorFrasier upon our return” Sam hung her head, unable to stop the smile forming

“Thanks Teal’c”

“Sleep well” At the sound of Teal’c’s boots stepping away from the tent, Sam couldn’t help her snort of laughter and shook her head.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if you woke the neighbouring village” Jack whispered with a grin. Sam dropped her head into her hands with a groan, attempting to hide her matching grin. Jack reached out and stroked her arm.

“Hey, I want to kiss you”

Sam lifted her head, her smile beaming as she crept closer toward him. Catching hold of her waist, Jack pulled her to sit on his thighs, resting her knees either side of his hips, his hands roaming up her back under her shirt. Smiling down at him, Sam wrapped her arms around his head and leaned down, capturing his lips with hers as she settled closer, pressing her chest against him. She could feel his engorged length twitching beneath her and she grinned against his lips.

“What? You thought that wouldn’t affect me?” He chuckled. Pushing her tank up and over her breast, he pushed her back slightly and caught one nipple in his mouth before rolling it between his teeth and tongue. He smirked at her hum of approval and felt himself twitch again.

“Fancy helping an old man out?” She sighed and slapped him playfully on the shoulder.

“Enough with the old man. Get them off” After much shuffling and a little help from Sam, Jacks boxers were finally off, his length free to not be pressed back against him in an awkward position. The cool air gave some relief, but not the relief he was craving. Sam settled on his thighs again, one hand reaching down to stroke him as she sucked his tongue from his mouth. Jack felt the cool air increase as he leaked precome, Sam running her thumb across his tip. Grabbing her wrists Jack stopped her. Pulling away from him with a confused look, Sam tilted her head to one side in confusion.

“I haven’t waited this long to blow my load the first time you touch me… I want you, Sam” Understanding crossed her features and a smirk found her lips.

“Yes, _Sir_ ” Sam forced his honorific, causing him to twitch again. He really shouldn’t like that as much as he does. Continuing to smirk down at him, Sam sucked her thumb and moaned her approval at his taste before she pushed his chest and he fell back onto the make shift sleeping arrangements, forgetting they were still attached and suddenly getting dragged down with him. The two found themselves giggling again before Jack reached down to test her entrance.

“Holy crap, Sam” He slid two fingers into her at a push. She was still dripping, but they were going to need to do this slowly.

“I still want you”

“Evidently”

Sam reached down to position him at her entrance.

“Wait, don’t we need-”

“Nope” Slowly lowering herself onto him, Sams mouth dropped open as he filled her, gently easing his way in as they rocked together. Jacks eyes were on Sams. Even if hers weren’t open, he could still read her. Placing his hands on her hips, he pulled her down onto him, her whimpers of pleasure combined with her tightness almost sending him over the edge. Jacob Carter. Jacob Carter. No? How about Hammond? Nope, still didn’t work. Jack screwed his eyes shut as Sam rested on his hips, rocking ever so slightly as he bottomed out, stretching her further as Sam let out a long breath. He could feel his fingertips digging into her hips as her hands grabbed hold of his shirt, pushing it up out of the way, her nails raking down his chest causing his whole body to shudder in arousal. Jack let out a breath and opened his eyes, finding Sam watching him with a smile on her face.

“Okay?” She asked, rocking her hips again. Jack whimpered and held her steady

“Gimme a second” He took another deep breath before grabbing hold of her tank top and pushing it up over her breasts and pulling her down to him. She hummed in approval as she pressed against him, skin on skin, kissing his neck, his jaw, finally his lips. Slowly, Jack began rocking his hips up into her, holding her tight against him, arms wrapped around her waist as they kissed slowly, languidly, Jack already feeling the beginnings of his release, the tingle starting low.

“Sam, I’m not gonna last” his voice was hoarse, thick with arousal. She chuckled softly and leaned down to whisper in his ear

“Good” Jack felt his whole body tense as she leaned back again, her eyes dark as she rocked back against him. 

“I want you to come” Almost desperately, Jack tried to push his hand between them, the tag chains keeping them close and not giving him the space he needed

“I already have” She smiled

“Again” Jack pushed again and Sam grabbed hold of both wrists and held them above his head.

“No, Jack”

“Sam, please”

“Just wait” Sam rocked back against him hard again as he thrust up before he stopped and laid still, not wanting to come just yet, his eyes closing in concentration. She rocked against him again, watching him as she enjoyed the sensation of him filling her.

“Do you trust me?” Jacks eyes flew open at her question.

“Do you trust me, Jack?” This time, her muscles clenched around him and he sucked in a breath, his eyes almost rolling into his head

“Yes”

“Good. Cross your arms behind your head”

“What?”

“Do it” Jack obeyed, if with a little question in his eyes. Slowly Sam began to rotate her hips, almost overloading Jack with sensation, her nails running from his elbows either side of his head, down his arms, jumping over his shirt to glide down his chest. His eyes really did roll then. Resting her forearms on his elbows, Sam began rocking back and forth, her soft moans puffing against his chest, Jack hips joining her in her rocking. Little by little, she increased her speed, her whimpers getting louder and Jack realised she was chasing her release. Suddenly, Jack could feel an increase of pressure as Sam tightened her muscles, tightening even further around him.

“Shit, Sam” He groaned, his hips now slapping into hers. He had to last. He had to. He felt Sam shift and one slim hand snake between them. Yes! He thought. He could feel Sam getting closer and closer, her muscles tightening further, her sudden moan as her fingers connected, her sharp intake of breath. Her moans grew again and he could feel her body beginning to vibrate, his name on her lips as her breath escaped her. Jacks hands flew out from behind his head and he grabbed hold of her hips, now pounding into her forcing her second release. In an attempt to silence herself, Sam sunk her teeth into Jacks shoulder, the sudden pain in his trap muscle shooting straight to his groin and he came hard, his hips locked in with Sams.

Jack could feel Sam shuddering, her aftershocks forcing his as he fought to catch his breath. He was pretty sure he could also see stars. Lifting his head, he kissed her shoulder and ran his hands up her back to hold her, closing his eyes and resting his head back again. After she caught her breath, he felt her lift her head to look at him and smiled.

“Hey” 

“Hey”

“You okay?”

“Holy Crap”

“Oh yeah?” He chuckled as she dropped her head onto his shoulder and practically melted into his arms, humming to herself once more. She shifted slightly and wrapped her hand around his bunched up shirt, holding onto it as he grabbed her sleeping bag, unzipped it and covered them, all without removing her from his chest.

“Just a shame about the shirts really” she opened one eye and looked up at him smiling sweetly.

“I can fix that”

Shifting to her knees and leaning above him, Sam removed her tag chain from around her neck, removed her tank top, and dropped her tags still tangled with his on top of his chest. Jacks mouth dropped open.

“Wait…”

“I was waiting to see how long it would take you to work it out.” She laughed.

“You could take them off the whole time?!”

“Yes. So could you.”

Jack blinked. Then grumbled.

“You can’t expect me to use my brain at 3am” Sam giggled as he removed his own shirt, easily untangled the tag chains and placed her tags back around her neck. Grabbing hold of her, he laid back down and sighed contently, his eyes closing.

“How long til the day starts?” Somewhere in the dark, Sam checked her watch.

“Two hours. Daniels watch should have just started”

“Ah" He said, feigning deep thought. "Round two?”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no shame


End file.
